Frylock
Frylock is one of the three protagonists of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He is an anthropomorphic pack of french fries with a gray goatee and is extremely intelligent compared to Master Shake and Meatwad. Master Shake think's he's the leader, though Frylock is the real leader of the trio. He was voiced by Carey Means in most of his appearances and Matt Maiellaro in "Baffler Meal". He was portrayed by T-Pain in Last Last One Forever and Ever. Appearance Frylock is a living box of french fries. His box is red with eyes, a mouth, and a goatee. He does not, however, possess a nose or visible ears. He also has a lightning bolt under his left eye. He doesn't have any arms or legs either. In place of his legs and arms, he levitates and uses his fries to grab things, type on keyboards, write on paper, make hand gestures, etc. He has a rarely seen gem on his back, which is hinted to be the source of his powers, as indicated in "Hoppy Bunny," yet contradicted by "Laser Lenses." Gallery Frylock Braces.jpg|Frylock's heroic grin FRYLOCK_ON_TOP.jpg|Frylock using his eye lasers. Frylock.jpg Trivia * Frylock was originally going to debut in the previously scrapped Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "Baffler Meal", as well as the other Aqua Teens. In this, he had crinkle-cut french fries, legs, an "Amulet of Idahocules" which holds his powers, a fry sword, complete arms, and a voice that sounded much like Err. He was voiced by Matt Maiellaro. * Frylock is a survivor of skin cancer. * In the episode "Balloonenstein", it is revealed that Frylock wears braces. * According to the Visible Frylock poster in Frylock's room, his 'fries' are not simple fleshy potato protrusions but rods supported by bone. Despite this, in "Super Birthday Snake", he manages to braid them. This would be the equivalent of braiding one's arm or leg, an undoubtedly excruciatingly painful process. * Frylock's powers are shown to be derived from two different sources: the first being the large jewel on his back, and the second being his laser contact lenses. Frylock, in various episodes, has fired ice, lightning, fire, water, and telekinetic beams from his eyes. The telekinetic beams, water, and ice beams were seen only once in separate episodes. Frylock has also been known to shoot missiles, but this was only seen in the video game. * Frylock has the least amount of deaths out of all the main characters. * Despite his depiction as the rational, level-headed character in the series, there are times where Frylock has been shown to be rather insane or corrupt: ** Abusing his cloner to make a chain of family-style restaurants ** Creating synthetic legs on himself to try and impress a woman who was later revealed to be a C.H.U.D. (going as far to killing her own boyfriend, reforming his body from his remains, and transplanting his brain into it.) ** In the episode, "Super Birthday Snake," Frylock (revealed to be a simulation to test Meatwad's aptitude for having a pet) was shown killing Carl, burying Meatwad and Shake at a construction site, "hanging with the wrong crowd," deny killing the other three characters despite it being blatantly obvious, and setting the house on fire. * In the movie, Frylock admits that he is a "woman trapped inside of a man's body." At the end of the movie, it is revealed that Frylock had gotten a sex change operation. * It is revealed in "Working Stiffs" by Frylock that he has a Doctorate degree in "Biomedical Hypertronics", as well as a masters degree in "Cryogenic sequencing" and "Thermite Plasmatics". While in the episode "Hairy Bus" Frylock affirms he also has a Doctorate degree in "Skull Mapping" and states he is studying/training online to be a surgeon. * The Jewel on Frylock's back was officially named the "Jewel of Idahocules" in the episode "Brain Fairy", then later named the "Jewel of Clamydio Clamydia" of which every Aqua Teen had their own (unbeknownst to them). * Frylock was originally supposed to die permanently despite having lots of non cannon deaths but was scrapped due to fans being disappointed if he dies. * Out of all four protagonists, Frylock appears the most episodes since he is the only Aqua Teen to appear in Storage Zeebles. * Frylock dies at a notably higher rate in Season 8 (aka Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1). External links *Frylock - The Aqua Teen Hunger Force Wiki Category:Male Category:Foods Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Traitor Category:Egomaniacs Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Self-Aware Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egalitarian Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Creator Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Casanova Category:Famous Category:Lethal Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Love Rivals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Envious Category:Telekinetics Category:Immortals Category:Dissociative Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Article stubs Category:Wise Category:The Hero Category:Possessed Object Category:Siblings